Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson
"The Curse of the Black Pearl!" --Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson's official catchphrase 'Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson '''is a guest star from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons ''The Simpsons], ''along with Fury Feet Marge Simpson, Squelch Shooter Bart Simpson and Tornado Blade Lisa Simpson and is one of the American Fish Eaters in ''Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. ''He is only available in the third Extradimensional Pack along with the American Mask and Squelch Shooter Bart Simpson. When taken ownership, you will unlock Shadow Hoard Nabbit as an enemy in the Toy Box. Appearance Homer Simpson is a yellow man with a light brown circle beard and has two small black upside down Us as his hair. He wears a white shirt, blue pants and gray shoes. In his Shadow Hoard version, he wears a black bandanna on his head, a black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves on his hands, black pants and black boots on his feet. When Transhaped using an American Mask, which merges with his bandanna which turns yellow, his shirt, gloves, pants and boots turn yellow. Death explosion and gravestone in the handheld version Death Explosion Spin And Fall (normal version) Kamikaze (Transhaped version) Gravestone Yellow ''Worms 2 ''cross (Feeding Frenzy) Trivia * He is friends with the Dark Transhaper, Shadow Hoard Nabbit. * His catchphrase is based on the film, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Compatibility Cats Series *Skylanders: Cats 101: No *Skylanders: Too Cute!: No *Skylanders: Funny Cats: No *Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty: No *Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse: No *Skylanders: Why Do Cats Meow?: No *Skylanders: Touch And Feel Kitten: No *Skylanders: Kitty Love: No *Skylanders: Kitten Party: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Sony Pictures Infinity *Sony Pictures Infinity: Aegis Wing: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Yaris: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Fable II: Pub Games: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Comic Jumper: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 1-4: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Escapists: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Fancy Pants Adventures: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Small Arms: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Rayman Raving Rabbids: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Arkadian Warriors: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Plants vs. Zombies: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 5-8: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Asylum: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham City: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Knight: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Skylanders *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure: Yes *Skylanders: Giants: Yes *Skylanders: Swap Force: Yes *Skylanders: Trap Team: Yes *Skylanders: SuperChargers: Yes *Skylanders: Imaginators: Yes Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 1.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 2.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 3.0: Yes Lego *Lego Dimensions: Yes Category:Male Category:American Category:Fish Eaters Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Category:Guest Stars